


Arthur's Song

by DrawingWolf03



Series: SongFics [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingWolf03/pseuds/DrawingWolf03
Summary: Jess' Song by Mathew Mole changed up a bit, not completely committed yet so no story line, simply changed some lyrics so I can come up with an idea for the story/so I don't forget this idea.





	Arthur's Song

You and I we have our fun  
You speak your heart and I'd fall in love

Look at us now it's all come to this  
Your father spoke, her dreams weren't missed

You'll be just fine  
And they'll be alright

My lovely king you're part me  
I know that you'll make me the man the druids see

I give my life and I'll always be  
I'll be there for you and for all you need

Ooo  
Ooo

Together you'll take on the world that they see

Ooo  
Ooo

You'll follow love  
And camelot will never fall apart

Mm you are strong we are three in two  
I'll tell you this now, that I'll commit myself

This kind of love is your kind of wealth

You'll be just fine  
And they'll be alright

My lovely king you're part of me  
I know that you'll make me the man the druids see

I give my life and I'll always be  
I'll be there for you and for all you need

Ooo  
Ooo

Together we'll take on this world we see

Ooo  
Ooo

You'll follow love

I'll follow you


End file.
